


Family Matters

by The_Anwarrior



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Anwarrior/pseuds/The_Anwarrior
Summary: An incident on Meridian leads Ryder and Cora to meet someone new.





	1. Small Worlds

Only the bustle from inside the medbay could be heard from outside of its doors. The muffled voices, the calmed tones of medical machinery, the faint scent of disinfectant- Ryder had no problem tuning all of it out. Her mind was lost in a blunder, replaying the scene in her head over and over again, only to be interrupted by the opening of sliding doors to her right.  
  
“I’m going to need to take a look at that hand.” Lexi stood over Sara, as she was hunched over on the bench, and displayed a stern expression.  
  
Ryder raised her right hand up just enough to offer Lexi a quick glance, and folded it back over her left.  
  
Doctor T’Perro rolled her eyes and sneered. “Very funny. Now I’m serious. Come in so I can take a look at it.”  
  
The Pathfinder’s blue eyes shifted towards the door then back to her friend. She tried to cover up the uneasy faces, though Lexi knew what Sara was battling with. Sara picked her attitude back up and snapped at Lexi in a bid to bury her feelings. “Can’t you just look at it out here?”  
  
“Sara…” The physician sighed and placed a comforting hand on Sara’s shoulder. “They’re both stable, and she’s not mad at you. In fact, I think she feels a bit guilty.” Lexi finally matched eyes with the Pathfinder who seemed genuinely guilty, herself. “There’s no reason for you to worry. They’re both fine; now I need to make sure your hand is fine.”  
  
The blonde kept her focus on the floor for a matter of seconds as if she would find all her answers lying on the ground. She picked up her head and nodded to the physician, promising she would comply.  
  
Upon entering the medbay, Ryder tried to divert her attention elsewhere, though it didn’t work. Her eyes instinctively found Cora sitting at the edge of a medical bed. She glanced relatively quickly, yet it was long enough for the lieutenant to do the same and lock eyes with Sara for a brief moment.  
  
Sara quickly looked away to avoid more of the commando’s look. The remorseful face that Cora wore didn’t completely register to Sara, having looked away so quickly.  
  
Lexi led Ryder to a bed stuck at the left side of Suvi’s. Ryder crawled into the bed as instructed and ran her blue eyes over the soft features of Suvi’s face. Her stomach flopped at the view of her unconscious wife.  
  
Doctor T’Perro noticed Ryder’s face fall as her eyes landed on Suvi. “She’s fine,” Lexi assured. “It’s the pain meds, she’s just in a deep sleep.”  
  
It didn’t matter to Sara. The simple fact that Suvi even needed medication for pain gnawed at Ryder endlessly. The only thing that gave Sara any solace was knowing that her wife would be okay.  
  
“Okay, let’s take a look here.” The physician pulled up a chair and gently took Sara’s right hand and studied over it diligently. After she stifled a small hum in concentration, she came to a conclusion of treatment. “Well, I can just use medigel on the laceration on your knuckle. But the way this is bruised here,” Lexi continued to hover an index finger over Ryder’s knuckles. “I’m afraid you might have broken a bone or two in your hand. I’ll have to get a scan.”  
  
Before the Doctor could manage further action, SAM stepped in to offer it’s knowledge. “Ryder has a hairline fracture on the distal portion of her second metacarpal.”  
  
As Sara closed her eyes in frustration, Lexi spoke up. “Well now you’ve done it.” She scolded. “You’ve broken the knuckle of your index finger.” She rested her hands on her thighs and looked over Sara’s hand once more, as if to plan her intervention. “Just as I suspected.” She mumbled under her breath.  
  
Sara slowly lifted her lids and glared at the asari. “What would you have done?” Her tone was thick and grated as she stared at the Doctor.  
  
A small sigh escaped from Lexi’s lips as she lifted her brow. “Well, for starters, I wouldn’t lose my temper. But this is you we’re talking about.” She tossed Sara a playful glance and began to apply the medigel. “Perhaps I would refrain from slamming my fist into metal walls.”  
  
“I didn’t do it on purpose.” Ryder’s explanation nearly matched a growl.  
  
As Lexi resumed to doctor the Pathfinder’s hand, Ryder spectated the commando getting her face stitched. A large portion of her felt incredibly ashamed, though knowing her nature, she was sure she would have reacted the same way all over again.  
  
Sara watched as a teenage boy about the age of seventeen or so marched up to the bed beside Cora and took a seat. Something about the boy seemed exceptionally familiar, almost as if Ryder had seen him before. She shook away the feeling and focused on Lexi’s actions, though she couldn’t help but overhear the conversation between Cora and the boy.  
  
“That’s a nasty slice.” The boy observed. “What’re you in for?” His Scottish accent was noticeably thicker than Suvi’s. It sounded as if he had just stumbled out of a bar in Glasgow.  
  
The Lieutenant slanted a small smile and glanced at the kid. “I- make bad decisions.” She sheepishly chuckled. “You?”  
  
“The name is Shane Adler. I actually just got out of cryo.” He beamed.  
  
Cora seemed visibly surprised. “I had no idea we were still letting people out of cryo.”  
  
“Yeah, well.” Shane shrugged. “Apparently the younger initiative members had to wait for the Pathfinder’s to actually find the path to put us on.” He explained. “You see, I actually had no area of expertise when I joined up. I joined for family. I just had to wait for my family to be stationed somewhere.”  
  
Ryder began to tune out the conversation between Cora and her new acquaintance. She looked down at her hand and over at Suvi, unable to budge the events from earlier in the evening.

 **Earlier** **that** **evening...**

Ryder shuffled through the door to her Meridian home, immediately greeted by Rabbit. She sat on the floor and welcomed the dog’s excitement. “Hey, Buddy! Where’s your mommy, huh? Where’s mommy?”  
  
As if on cue, Suvi peeked her head through her bedroom door to spot Sara playing with the dog. “Crivvens, Sara, you scared me.”  
  
“Crivvens?” Sara chuckled with a furrowed brow. “Calm down, grandma, you don’t want to lose control of that mouth. I just might have to control it for you.” She smirked.  
  
Noticing her wife’s banter, the redhead playfully rolled her eyes and went back into her bedroom.  
  
Sara sported a mischievous grin and followed her wife. “That’s some pretty foul language. You need to control the problem now before it gets out of hand.” She watched as Suvi combed through her damp hair while she was wrapped in nothing but a towel. “Are you going somewhere?”  
  
The excitement lit up in the scientist’s eyes as she paused to face Sara. “Yes! Heirik informed me of a mineral in the mines that he’s getting ready to study.” She smiled. “Said he could use an extra mind.”  
  
Ryder arched a brow and peeped out of the window to confirm her suspicion. “It’s getting darker out, you know?”  
  
“Precisely.” The redhead beamed. She picked up on the perplexed expression Sara conveyed and went on to explain. “See, this mineral he plans to study has properties that make it glow or shimmer due to certain environmental factors. In order to get a full scan, we need to do it while it’s dark out.”  
  
Suvi noticed her partner wasn’t a huge fan of the idea based on her look, so she tried to calm her a bit. “I’m only going to be gone long enough to collect a sample and a few scans- less than an hour.” She smiled while finishing up getting dressed.  
  
Doctor Anwar was right about Sara’s skepticism. She wasn’t too keen on letting her wife parade around Meridian in the dark. “At least let me walk you there.”  
  
“Actually, Cora is going to take me.” Suvi chirped. “She said she’s fascinated by the phenomena as well, so she can protect me from any spooky monsters that prowl around at night.” The Scot sank her body into her Pathfinder’s hold and locked eyes. “I’ll be fine, and back before you know it.”  
  
“I’m here, Suvi let’s go!” Cora called from the living room.  
  
As Suvi left a kiss on her wife’s cheek, she turned to leave. Sara reached out and grabbed Suvi’s arm to stop her from leaving. Her face was flooded with beseechment. “Suvi, for God’s sake- just don’t lick anything, okay?”  
  
The redhead contorted her face with surprise. “Never thought I’d hear you say that before.” She teased.  
  
The Pathfinder scoffed and chuckled. “Just- if you get the urge to lick anything, just wait until you get home.” She licked her lips which grew into a smile as she let go of Suvi’s arm.  
  
“Um, I can hear you!” Cora grimaced and shouted from the other room.  
  
Suvi and Sara both silently sniggered together as they matched eyes.  
  
“Go.” Ryder instructed with a soft smile. “Leave me here all alone by myself while I wallow in self pity.”  
  
“Okay, copy that, Pathfinder!” Suvi jested and grinned twice as hard while turning the corner.  
  
“And be safe!” Sara hollered out last minute instructions as the two women left.  
  
It didn’t take long. A little over an hour had passed until Ryder received instructions from SAM. “Pathfinder, Lieutenant Harper wishes to relay a message for you to meet her at the mines. There has been an accident.”  
  
For the smallest of moments, Sara felt her heart drop down to her stomach. She hauled through the door and sprinted towards the mines. Her feet slammed into the soft grass of Meridian with every bounding step. The only sounds Ryder could make out were the heaving sounds of her breath and the clashing of her feet with the ground.  
  
It took a few drawn-out minutes for Ryder to reach her destination. She tumbled down into the caved structure to meet what her fear was not capable of handling.  
  
Ryder’s worried eyes scanned the harrowing set in front of her. Cora was hunched over Suvi who seemed to be unconscious. Sara matched up to the commando and shoved her out of the way and onto the ground. “What did you do?”  
  
“I didn’t- I just pulled on one rock and a bunch fell down! One hit her on the head, I didn’t mean to-”  
  
“I don’t care what you meant,” Ryder snapped. After muting the Lieutenant, Sara took a split second to survey the damage and noticed Suvi’s arm was buried under a small pile of rocks. She dug around and lifted several rocks until she reached Suvi’s arm.  
  
The scientist’s left arm was severely injured from what Ryder could see. She wasted no time and  picked up her unconscious wife to make way for the med bay. She contacted SAM on her way to the Hyperion, insisting Lexi to be on standby. She would have no one else touch her wife but the Doctor she trusted most.

“Goddess, Sara, what happened?” Lexi’s wide eyes spotted the injury to Suvi’s arm as she tried to wrap her mind around all possibilities.

Ryder shook her head trying to understand that very question herself. She seemed to be falling into a rage-induced daze. Sara had been working on her temper for some time, though she lost it fairly quickly whenever she was frightened.  
  
The Pathfinder went on to brief Lexi on whatever information Cora had shared. It wasn’t much, but the simple statement of ‘rocks falling’ seemed to be enough for Lexi to begin treatment.  
  
Doctor T’Perro heaved a sigh and jumped into action. “Well as far as I can tell, she has a mild concussion. Nothing to be worked up about.” Lexi diligently worked her eyes around the wounds of Suvi’s arm. “It’s a good thing you got her here when you did. She could have lost that arm had it been any later.”  
  
Sara’s anger and curiosity to sate it grew much too thick for her to sit still. “Can you just take care of her while I take care of something else?” Almost seething, Ryder took off with a heaviness in her feet as she stomped away.  
  
Lexi’s eyes chased the blonde until she disappeared behind the doors. “Sara, where are you going? Sara!”  
  
Directly outside of the Hyperion, Ryder found what it was that she was searching for. Cora was headed up to the Hyperion, herself, to check in on Suvi and Sara. “Hey. How is she?”  
  
The Pathfinder felt the heat of fixated fury reach her face the same second her fists balled up. Sara looked towards violence for an outlet for her anger, and no one else was to blame but Cora.  
  
Ryder rushed up to the commando, threw her against the outside wall of the Hyperion and glowered at her with threatening eyes. Her panic turned into an abrasive heat that swore to retaliate. She swallowed every ounce of willpower that needed a biotic outburst and settled on the power of her bare strength instead.  
  
“Sara, what the hell are you doing?” Cora crinkled her nose as she felt the same heat rise to her face as she grew defensive.  
  
Sara tightened her grip on Cora’s collar and pushed her weight into her. “What the hell were you doing when you nearly cost my wife her arm?”  
  
“What?” Harper’s expression portrayed clear horror and surprise as she slightly lowered her defenses.  
  
Ryder took one, forceful swing at the huntress. Four knuckles met with Cora’s left cheekbone and temporarily staggered her.  
  
The commando knew what Ryder was doing and granted her one swing, but were the violence to continue, Cora would have no other option but fight back. It was against everything she stood for- to serve and protect her Pathfinder, though Sara was blinded by rage and fear, she may do more damage than she intended. It placed Cora in a worrisome position. She didn’t want to hurt Sara, though if Ryder didn’t stand down, she would have no choice.  
  
Ryder swung again and placed her fist right beside Cora’s nose, nearly breaking it. She reared back one more time just as Cora dodged and prepared to fight, and ended up smashing her hand into the wall.  
  
The Pathfinder lurched for a moment and shouted through the pain, only launching her anger to higher peaks. “Fuck! Are you serious?”  
  
“What else was I supposed to do, Sara?” Cora snapped. She softly touched the fresh gash on her cheek and winced. “I’m going to have to get this stitched, thanks to you. A perfect scar that’ll be.” She huffed in her own state of agitation from being blatantly attacked.  
  
“Don’t whine to me about a scar.” Sara growled. She slowly started to lower her heart rate and come down from her tantrum. “You can just toss some medi-gel on that and you’ll be fit as a fucking fiddle. You get out Scott-free while Lexi has to _revive_ Suvi’s arm because you pulled on a rock.” Ryder hissed and narrowed her eyes at Cora, placing all blame on her when she was the one she trusted most to protect Suvi.  
  
Harper decided to bite her tongue in a bid to snuff the anger she was facing. She squinted a sour look to Sara and marched away to get her new cut cleaned up.  
  
The Pathfinder took a moment longer to breathe and pacify herself. She decided to wait out the rest of Suvi’s treatment outside the medbay until Suvi’s or Cora’s treatment was completed- whichever came first.  
  
Muffled voices evolved into distinct words as Sara tuned back into reality. The blonde glanced over at Suvi’s arm once again and felt her chest tighten at the thought of her being in pain. She praised Lexi for being generous with the analgesics and full assortment of other medications. It at least brought some solace to know her wife would sleep through the brunt of it all.  
  
Sara’s focused shifted over to the conversation between the boy and Cora. She listened in closely in an attempt to be drafted into someone else’s life and forget about her troubles- at least momentarily. It was an odd thought that the initiative still had civilians who remained in cryo- even after roughly three years. Knowing that people with no set of special skills were being released was liberating to Sara. She knew she’d done the job she set out to do.  
  
“Wait.” The boy muttered a soft word as his eye caught something he was initially unaware of.  
  
Cora and Sara both saw the boy watch as Suvi’s current caretaker stepped away. Ryder traced the caretaker, predicting the boy knew him perhaps, but she was wrong.  
  
Shane jolted out of his bed and rushed over to Suvi’s with apprehensive eyes. Sara and Cora both jumped into action to keep the boy away from Suvi. Behind him, Cora was able to hook both of his arms with hers, though it wasn’t a steady hold. Ryder stiffened her arm and placed the palm of her hand on his chest to act as a barrier and pushed him back.  
  
Before Ryder could form any type on investigation, Shane’s eyes filled with tears that were at risk of spilling over. He looked to Ryder with tearful, pleading eyes. “Please, let me go! What’s wrong with her?”  
  
Sara furrowed her brow and shot a suspectful glance to Cora before answering the boy. She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes.  “What concern is it of yours?” She grumbled.  
  
Shane grew slightly angry at the stranger’s question as if she should already know. “It’s quite concerning to know my sister is hurt!”  
  
Sara and Cora exchanged wide eyes. Sara looked to the boy once more. “ _What_?”  
  
“Suvi Anwar, yeah, that’s who that is?” Shane sniffled. With a nod from his captor he clarified with an aggressive response. “Yeah, I’m her brother.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Unexpected Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara learns more about her new friend. Suvi receives shocking news.

Ryder surveyed her eyes over the young man, taking in every small detail of his face. No wonder he looked so familiar to Sara- he greatly favored her wife. In contrast, she noticed slight differences between the siblings, but nothing major.

The boy’s hair color resembled the deepened red of leaves at the first sign of cold weather. Suvi’s color was more similar to a sunset; right as the red hues of the sunken sun met with yellow, creating the perfect, soft shade of orange. Suvi’s eye color was also a much paler blue than her brother’s. Other than hair color, eye color and stature, Sara couldn’t much spot the difference. 

“Let’s start with what your real name is,” Sara sat with Suvi’s brother outside of the medbay on the bench in which she became familiar with just shy of an hour earlier. “Clearly your last name isn’t Adler, so what’s your story?”

Once the boy was assured his sister was fine, he complied to any and all questions. “My real name is Simon Anwar. I’m Suvi’s youngest brother.” He confessed. “I’m seventeen, so I was too young to join the Initiative. I had paid a decent sum for a fake ID and birth certificate without my parents’ knowing. They thought the consent age was sixteen. I lied to them.”

The blonde was completely stuck on the boy’s story. She watched him indefatigably in shock and noticed that Simon was truly her wife in male form. His mannerisms, body language, tone of speech and physical appearance- they all matched Suvi. She was taken with how similar two people could possibly be. She and her brother shared a womb and neither of them were remotely the same, save for sense of humor and some physical attributes.

Sara tucked a wandering smile away and stiffened back up. “So what’s your reasoning for coming to Andromeda then?

“Well, Suvi never knew I signed up, obviously.” Simon began. “But she was my teacher, ya’ know. She kent things my parents’ didn’t. I wanted to be a geologist. I started to grow a fascination with minerals and fossils when I was seven. Sure, my Dad taught me plenty on the matter, but Suvi had a wider knowledge on the subject, even though she learned most of her information from my Dad, too.”

Ryder couldn’t help but let a chuckle slip. It definitely sounded like Suvi to surpass the teacher. 

Simon paused briefly with a small smile and continued. “Have ye ever seen her curiosity for the world?”

The blonde pictured Suvi’s glittering eyes at discovering something new. She settled for a small nod and a genuine smile for Simon to resume.

“I share that with her.” The young man beamed. “My other siblings were eager to learn, I’ll grant them that. But Suvi and I- we need to _see_ it and _feel_ it. To watch cause and effect first hand, to know why one thing reacts to another. We need that. I want to see what all the Initiative can offer me, and if you’ll let me, I’ll show you what I have to offer was well.”

Listening to Simon’s reasoning seemed rational and understandable, even somewhat arresting; yet she wondered how she could possibly break such news to her wife. Under the certain circumstances, Sara couldn’t possibly let her know in that moment, so she would have to come up with a plan for Simon in the meantime.

“Do you have sleeping arrangements, by chance?” Sara knew it was a long shot, considering the ‘family’ he chased down was currently indisposed.

The redhead slowly shook his head. “No,” He answered. “I just assumed they’d keep me here for the time being.”

The pathfinder hated the thought of keeping her newly introduced brother-in-law at the medical bay overnight. She puzzled for a moment until the clear choice became obvious. “Nah, I’m not gonna’ let you stay here through the night. You’re Suvi’s brother, it’s only right you stay in our place for now. Until we get you some quarters of your own.” Sara gently displayed a sheepish smile at the boy and hoped he’d accept her offer.

“ _ We _ ?” Simon curiously furrowed his brow at the stranger in front of him. “What’d ye mean ‘ _ we _ ’, how do you know Suvi?”

Sara’s brow shot up with widened eyes. She realized she had yet to share with the boy how she was in relation to his sister. “Um,” Sara dreaded sharing the news without her wife there, she was sure Suvi would want to be the one to tell him. “Actually, your sister and I, we-” The blonde hesitated while fiddling with the bandages on her hand. “Well, I’m actually your sister’s… Wife.”

Simon slightly yet quickly reared back at the news. “Ah, no shit.” He grinned with a staccato chuckle. “For how long have ye two been married?”

“About five months.” Sara nodded.

The conversation between the two had grown lengthy, though as time passed by, the talk had slowed a bit. Ryder refrained from telling Simon about his sister’s job and achievements- she wanted Suvi around when Simon finds out how big of a deal his sister is. She mentioned their house wasn’t far and she told him Cora would stay with him in their house while Sara stays the night in the medbay.

After bidding farewells, Cora and Simon parted ways with the Pathfinder, leaving her to accompany the unconscious Suvi. Ryder made sure she had permission to stay the night in the available bed next to Suvi until she were to wake up. She fell asleep, slowly but surely as she rested her eyes upon the sleeping scot and drifted off to the sight of her sleeping wife. Regardless of being quite injured, Sara’s heart was full. Perhaps, yes, Suvi might be hurt, but she was okay nonetheless. Sara was able to see the silver lining- she had someone to care about- someone who cares equally as much.

Suvi had woken up and was already medicated by the time Sara was able to shake away her slumber. Ryder noticed the scot watching her intently with a soft smile while Sara continued to rouse herself. “Well good morning.” She crooned.

Suvi’s smile widened at the voice of her love as she moved in to respond. “Good morning, yourself.” 

As Sara sat up and stretched upon the edge of the bed, she faced Suvi who seemed quite alright with her diagnosis. “Lexi says I fractured my ulna in two places and my humerus in one. Apparently, I also have a concussion.”

“A mild concussion.” Ryder stood to kiss Suvi in the head and assured her she would be okay. “Though she’s wrong about the arm.  _ You  _ didn’t break anything. It was someone’s else’s carelessness that got you hurt. But you’re going to be fine.”

Suvi knew who she meant by ‘someone else’. With Cora being the only one around at the time of the injury, there were no other prospects. She hated how Ryder always had a tendency to blame others, or even herself when it came down to faultless mistakes. Sometimes things just happen and Ryder refused to acknowledge it.

“What’s your face, love, you look concerned?” Suvi presses her eyebrows together to search out Sara’s worries.

The blonde shook her head and gave a tight lipped smile while she tried to find the words. “Um, random question. What was your youngest brother’s name again?”

The redhead twisted her face completely as if it were the most left-fielded question she could imagine. “You’re right, that is random. It’s Simon, why do you ask?”

Suvi’s words confirmed everything Sara had learned the night prior. She had hoped as she was about to share the news with Suvi, that it would be welcome news more than not. “And you were close to him?”

“What’s going on, Sara? Why the sudden interest?” Suvi’s ongoing confusion was beginning to turn into suspicion the longer she went without answers. 

“Real quick, I just want to know a little bit about him. Go, tell me.” Sara instructed. Perhaps if she had Suvi’s feelings on the matter, she would be better prepared on how to break the news.

The redhead grew the slightest bit miffed at Sara’s aimless questionnaire, though she assumes the quicker she obeyed, the quicker she’d get answers. “Yes, we were close. I was just fifteen when he came to me wanting help the first time. He was a prodigy if I’d ever seen one. I always wondered what he grew up to accomplish. He always wanted to be a geologist, you know? I’m sure he made our parents proud.”

“So, you’d want to know how he’s doing?” Ryder slowly asked, trying to set the tone.

“Sara, have you somehow magically gotten news of my brother or something? Tell me before I get mad.” Suvi demanded

The Pathfinder stiffened up and reached out to comfort Suvi’s hand. The blues of Sara’s eyes met with the paler blues of Suvi’s. “Okay, I’m going to tell you something and I’m going to need you to stay calm.”

The words that spilled from Sara’s lips to Suvi’s ears sent the scot on high alert. “Okay, what?” Her voice was saturated with worry. Perhaps her youngest wasn’t able to live out his life? Or maybe he screwed it up completely. Whatever the news was, it wasn’t coming fast enough.

“Last night, I met someone new.” Ryder began. “He looked oddly familiar and well, it’s highly possible he may be your brother. At least he says he is.” Sara watched for signs of possible anger, relief or confusion the second she was done talking.

“That’s impossible.” Suvi snapped immediately. “He was just seventeen when we left, he was too young.” Though Suvi spike of reasons it couldn’t be true, her face was swarmed with heavy anxiety. The small prickles of ‘what if’ lingered around in her mind as she waited for Sara’s response.

“Fake ID and birth certificate. He snuck in.” Sara said.

Suvi sat up best she could with tears beginning to collect in her eyes. “Where is he?” Her carried ounces of urgency as she scanned her eyes across the room.

An accidental smile made way to Sara’s lips at watching her partner’s excitement. “He’s on the way. I’ve alerted-”

“ _ Suvi _ ?” A handsome Scottish lilt rang through the doors of the medbay as the young man sprinted full speed ahead to greet his sister with a warm hug. His embrace had waited over 600 years to meet Suvi’s arms and hold her there. It was evidence that Suvi had kept strong in order to keep her head straight for her job- and for Sara.

Ryder could barely let out a warning not to be tough with her, as she only had one good arm and quite the headache. Evidence showed that she didn’t need to warn Simon, however, as she saw how gently he wrapped his arms around her.

 

 

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my dear friend ROCfan74. If you’re itching for some extra Sara/Suvi content, check out her page! She’s got too much talent to not be read!


End file.
